


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is away overseas, but makes it home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just got off the phone with his wife and his child. He listened to Kelly as she told her about what she has been doing to get ready for Christmas and what she had been making. She had helped her Mother make Christmas cookies for her class party. He had told Shannon that he would be home for Christmas and he couldn't wait to see both of them again.

It had been a long time since he saw his wife and child and couldn't wait to see them. To see their smiling faces and feel their arms around him as they hugged each other in happiness. He made his way towards the cafeteria and sat down to eat his lunch. He talked to his friends that he had made during his time overseas.

Finally it had been a week and it was time for him to go home and meet with his family once again. He sat in the back of the plane watching the others talk to each other. He talked a bit, but was just a little excited about when he got home. They were finally were touching down and was finally stopping. He picked up his baggage, which was next to his feet and got up. The doors were opening and he walked out into the bright sunlight and made his way towards the gate.

He smiled as his wife Shannon and his little girl standing there. His little girl was hopping around in excitement as she saw her daddy. Finally he got closer and the little girl ran towards him like a shot and hugged her daddy. He picked her up and hugged his little girl and carried her towards his wife and leaned into and kissed Shannon.

"See I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

"You were right. You are home for Christmas." She said as she kissed her husband back.

The End


End file.
